


Red Hood/Nightwing Short Stories

by KaiTheRenegade



Category: Batman (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiTheRenegade/pseuds/KaiTheRenegade
Summary: Just cute fluff on our Littlewing and Dick. NSFW works will be noted in the title but it's unlikely any such will come out, I'll update the rating and tags in the future.





	1. Under The Night Sky [SFW]

Despite the sky being clear, it was a cold, wet night. Nightwing -Dick Grayson- reclined on a chilly roof, looking up on the night sky. He felt relaxed, crime was at an all time low in Gotham since the new arrival of Redhood. Batman and himself had encountered him once. He was greatly impressed by the new vigilante. Dick could still imagine the pain in his leg from their first battle. 

"Nightwing." Dick smiled as the deep mechanical voice reached his ears and looked over. Redhood had taken a seat beside him, peering down at the acrobat through the lens of his crimson hood.

"You know you can use my real name, we're alone," Dick said, his blue eyes shinning brightly in the night. The normal black domino mask wasn't dawning his face. 

"Fine, Richard" Dick groaned at the use of his legal name, preferring his nickname, and smacked Redhood's leg. "Dick"

"No, my name's Jason." Redhood -Jason Todd- chuckled as Dick groaned again and shifted to rest his head on Jason's lap. Dick scoffed," Insufferable is more like it."

The two sat in peaceful silence, enjoying each other's presence. Dick was watching the sky, like he had been doing previous to the new arrival, while Jason watched Dick, absently running his fingers through the acrobat's black locks. The hero's eyes slowly shut and he hummed in content.

"What are you going to do Jay?" Dick opened his eyes, looking up at the younger, his normal calm blue filled with worry. Jason's eyes didn't meet Dick's but looked up at the sky instead. 

"I'd imagine Black Mask is busting out the Joker as we speak. My grand finale is coming up soon."

Dick sat up, pulling off Jason's hood then cupped the younger's face with his hands. "Don't die Littlewing," His voice was strained with newly renewed sadness," I've only just got you back."

It was true. This was only their second meeting, after Dick had confronted him about it before. Bruce had later confirmed Redhood was Jason on his own terms, having collected a blood sample. At that time everything Dick felt when Jason's death first reached him broke out. He confessed everything to Jason. How broken he was and how much he loved him, so much more than what a normal 'big brother' should feel.

Jason smiled knocking Dick's hands away from his face and running a hand through the older's hair. Kissing his forehead and burrowing his nose into the black strands, breathing in his smell.

"No promises."


	2. Tinkerer [SFW]

A string of curses echoed throughout the almost empty living quarters along with the faint snapping sounds of frail mechanical pieces breaking. The room was stacked with boxes. The only exception to the small love seat in the middle of the room occupying the lithe body of Dick Grayson. In his hands was a small piece of equipment that he obtained from a recent mission; in which Nightwing -Dick- had taken out a base belonging to a criminal within Bludhaven, of course in attempts to foil the, said criminal's, plans which he most certainly had. 

Muscular arms wrapped around Dick's tense shoulders, releasing a sigh from him. The owner of the arms chuckled lightly, ruffling the acrobats hair with his breath," You should really take a break, the thing isn't going anywhere you know."   

Dick grunted out what seemed to likely be a reply but not quiet what the younger of the two had wanted. He -of which- gingerly grabbed the mechanical pieces from the older's hands and gently set them down on a close box. Sliding in the space next to him, Jason pulled Dick's back against his chest, effectively cuddling with him on their couch. Dick let out another sigh, this one holding more signs of contempt, and turned in Jason's hold, wrapping his arms around the younger's shoulders and burrowing his face into his neck.

"Sorry" Dick muttered, his warm breath tickling Jason's throat. Jason let out another chuckle, running one hand through Dick's black locks and the other rubbing in circles on the acrobat's back.

 "Don't be," Jason's deep voice rumbled," I've known you long enough to understand how you work."

Dick moaned, his entire body turning into a puddle of mush in Jason's embrace. Jason chuckled shifting so that he was laying on the couch, Dick -of course- laying on top of him. Jason moved both his hands down to semi message Dick's stiff back. 

"Fuck, how the hell did you get this stiff?" Jason asked and laughed when all he got was an incomprehensible mess of what someone could assume words were. 

It wasn't long till the younger could hear soft snores in his ear, and smiled sweetly, deciding to fall asleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, I might rewrite the ending at a later date.


	3. In The Dark of Night [SFW]

Smoke twists lightly in the breeze, forming abstract shapes. The cigarette sat idle in its owner’s hand. After being gone so long, this was not what Jason was expecting. He knew that Bats was going after the court but he didn’t think they would go that far. The Court of Owls had finally fallen but at what cost? Dick, Dick freaking Grayson, was that cost. Dick had been sent in as a spy, and they broke him (like the court does) and made him in to one of their monsters. But the court HAD fallen, so where was their newest talon now? Oh, he was just dozing off in Jason’s (and the Outlaw’s) safe house.

Jason looked back thought the window that he had just used as a door (because who needs doors?) and looked over at the sleeping figure on his bed. As Nightwing and Redhood, they had been close, but now Jason wasn’t too sure. Dick had recovered his memories, but Jason was apprehensive that he’s going react to his training as a Talon over his feelings. One thing Jason was sure of, however, was that Dick could NOT return to Bruce. Dick had fallen and he had fallen hard, he had murdered and he murdered well.

Bringing the cigarette back up to his lips, Jason took one last puff before stomping it out under his foot, slipping back into his room. Glowing flaxen eyes peered at him from the bed and Jason asked,” Did I wake you?” as he sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at the ex-Talon. Dick shook his head no in reply and sat up, inching closer to Jason so that he could rest his head against the younger’s shoulder. Jason smiled and ran his hand through Dick’s hair, watching as the elder’s eyes shut and a smile lighted up his somber face.

Jason shifted to lay down, pulling Dick down with him, wrapping an arm around the acrobat and running his fingers though his night black hair, kissing his forehead. Dick sighed contently, enjoying the embrace. Jason realized that even if Dick could return to Bruce, that he still would have come to him instead, and smiled. Now that he was sure Dick couldn’t return to the cave, he could just join the Outlaws, and as he felt the acrobat finally fall asleep, he figured,” Yeah, that could work.”


End file.
